


Freedom and Victory

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Space, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Tony's waken out of stasis forced on by the Emperor's pawn, it's time for him to go with Steve and take over the prison ship - woe to those on their way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom and Victory

Tony felt that he was floating in a sea of darkness, without any control of his body. He started to panic. Then he felt that his little finger twitch and a sensation of cold hard metal. Soon he could feel his body again. Light penetrated through Tony’s eyelids and there was a familiar voice calling his name.  Tony opened his eyes, feeling that his body wasn’t quite in his control, as if he had woken up from a long sleep. He saw a familiar face. "Steve?" For some time, he couldn’t figure out why he seemed to be sleeping in practically a metal coffin. He vaguely remembered fighting the enemies, Steve’s tense face, and the capture by Inquistors. Then nothing else. He asked, surprised that his voice came out dry and small. “Where ‘re we?”  
  
“In a prison ship. It seems that we’re put into stasis rather than direct execution,” Steve said.  
  
Tony’s brain slowly made sense of the fact. It explained why he still felt weak and disoriented. Then he asked, “What’s your plan?”  
  
Steve didn’t answer and pulled him up abruptly. Tony’s head shook and felt like vomiting, but he suppressed it. Steve made an impatient noise when Tony readied himself  and said, “Run. The ship’s a no man’s land now. The crew all went feral.”  
  
"If we're fast enough, we can get control of this ship," Tony completed the sentence with a smile, He felt his weak human part still not ready for action, but the daemen parts he grafted into himself were already functioning.  Every motion felt fresh, and his muscle stretched when he tried to meet Steve’s pace, but he soon got used to it.  
  
They ran along the corridor, and Steve pulled him aside. Tony soon found out why when an armed group passed by them. They were not quite humans, with long hair and nails, wild eyes, and their body barely covered by slices of damaged cloth. But what caught Tony's attention were the very huge metal rods and other make-shift weapons they were waving.  
  
Steve pounced, using his palm to strike one of them in the kidney. While the man was bowing down, He delivered a low kick, grabbed the man's neck and broke it. Tony was fascinated by the efficiency in Steve’s motions, and only the lovely cracking sound reminded him that this wasn’t the time to be idle.  
  
Tony lured a human to his side, then kicked his crotch, and knocked him against the wall, enjoying the agonized groan. Steve came up and finished him. The other feral humans backed away slowly, turned tail and ran in opposite direction.    
  
Tony saw the blood lust in Steve's eyes and said, "Not now, we have a ship to take."  
  
Steve glared at him, which Tony shrugged off. But Steve listened and continued to the forward compartment. The hatch was stuck half open. Tony looked inside and found that this was an armoury. Different kinds of weapons were stashed on the ground in piles.  Tony examined the weapons inside critically. Some clearly saw better times, some were damaged probably due to misuse or other reasons. When Tony rummaged through the piles of weapons, he found a good quality hand cannon and pointed Steve to it. Then he paused when he found out that his  laser rifle was there, probably taken from him in his capture. It stood out as Tony customarily modified it.  
  
"Next stop, Warden's Tower,' Steve said, and Tony followed him. They encountered other feral humans on the way, but the ferals all shivered, rushing away from them. They entered the Warden’s Tower, which had a relatively intact hatch until Steve shot at it. There Tony hacked into the mainframe through the touchscreen interface  and took out the command key needed to control the ship.  
  
When they arrived at the Bridge, before Tony taking out the command key, Steve pulled Tony behind him. Then Tony noticed that a woman and a dozen of guards were there already.  Tony frowned as the command station was covered with blood and other stains. Blood he didn’t mind, but it seemed untidy. Then the woman said, "It's been a long time since I saw you two, hasn't it?"  
  
Tony recognized that the woman was Cabe, who was in purple armour, a fellow heretic. She was surrounded by a dozen of armoured guards.  His hand twitched as he thought of ways to improve the armour: it would definitely helped by grafting daemon flesh to it...  
  
A gentle shake from Steve woke him out of his plan and he surveyed them with caution . Though her guards might dress in old-fashioned armour but their power swords and pistols were nothing to laugh at.  
  
"If you're smart enough, you'll stay out of our way," Steve said  
  
"My dear, it's you two against me and my pets. Go!" At her command, the guards started their attack.  
  
It tested Tony's limit to evade the bullets and keep suppressing fire on the guards while Steve wrestled with one, limiting the advantage of the length of the sword. There was blood on Steve’s shoulder as he tried to deflect the opponent’s weapons, and Tony's heart beat faster. But then he focused on his position and as usual, putting faith in Steve's ability as a killing machine. Steve didn’t disappoint, snapping the one’s head off. Then he moved on to others systematically. Soon the remaining guards, now disarmed, withdrew to Cabe’s side..  
  
"OK. I surrender," Cabe said.  
  
Tony exchanged a glance with Steve, then Steve said, "I'll let you live, for now." When Cabe seemed to relax, Steve shot  her. The power of the cannon was enough to penetrate her armour.  
  
Tony smiled, “Good thinking.”  
  
The alive guards looked blank. Steve said, “You can choose to obey us, or die.” The guards didn’t hesitate to bow and make a pledge to follow Captain Rogers and Commander Stark.  
  
After the fight, Tony used the command key to activate the ship. Steve stood at the helm of the ship and smiled at Tony. Tony smiled back. They were free now, with galaxies to conquer.


End file.
